Everlasting Love
by X0XSuiteLifeColeLuvrXoX
Summary: Another Troypay story. What happens after Gabriella breaks up with Troy? Will he seek comfort in Sharpay? Rated T for language and some situations. Trailer inside! please R&R its my first story. TxS Sharpaycentric.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**Bold: **Voice over.

_Italics: _Actions.

Normal: Dialogue.

**New Years Eve is the party of the year**

_Shows Chad jumping off a set of stairs. Screaming "_PAAAAARTAY!!" – _Flash_

_Shows everyone dancing to some very hip music._

**Where Anything can happen**

_Shows Kelsi and Jason making out on the couch.- Flash_

_Shows Troy kissing Gabriella – Flash_

_Shows Ryan Dancing with a beer in hand._

**When you Mix Alcohol**

_Shows Troy crying drinking a beer._

**Heartbreak, **

_Shows Sharpay crying as she sees Troy and Gabriella kiss.- Flash_

_Shows Troy crying while drinking._

**And hidden feelings**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy kissing passionately._

"No! Wait!" _Sharpay pushes Toy off of her._

"You're drunk!" _He kisses her again._

"No I'm not!" _He kisses her neck._

"I love you"

**Creating some consequences. **

_Shows Sharpay holding a positive pregnancy test_

_Shows Sharpay with Troy in a Café. _

"were gonna get through this"

**This is a story where love.**

_Shows Troy standing in front of Sharpay's house in the middle of the rain._

"Sharpaaaaaaaay!"

_Shows Sharpay and Troy right after she has given birth._

"I love you."

**Is put to the test**

_Shows Gabriella touching Troy's face with her lips almost against his._

"Troy, I still love you"

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay smiling towards Troy – flash_

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy under the rain in the middle of the night._

"**Everlasting Love"**


	2. Chapter 1  The Plan

Ch 1 - The Plan 

**December 29****th**

Troy Bolton was enjoying his Christmas break with his family and friends. He had enjoyed a wonderful meal compliments of his mother on Christmas Eve, and he had received the best present ever from his parents, a brand new car! _Could this Holiday get any better???_

Troy was in his room, doing the only thing that had messed up his holiday, homework. _Bummer._ Yet he knew he had to get to it **someday** during his holidays. He was so concentrated on his chemistry assignment that he barely heard his phone ring. After three more rings he answered it playfully, since he was in a good mood. "Yeeellow!"

"Troy, hey its Ryan." Troy threw himself on the bed and grabbed a small rubber basketball. "Hey man, whats up?" He said throwing the basketball on an equally small net that hung from his bedroom door. "Nothing dude, guess what! Man, my parents left for Europe, and they left us the key to our L.A house..i was thinking we're gonna rock New Years Eve there…huh? What do you think?" Ryan sounded very excited. "Oh dude, sounds cool," he really liked the idea, as long as his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez was going, he was so in. "I'll just talk to Gabby and let her know, and I'll ask my parents, but I don't think they will have any problem with me going to L.A."

"Great, hey man tell Chad and Taylor for me will ya? Sharpay's already talked to Kelsi and Kelsi is telling Jason, I'm calling Zeke, and I'm guessing he's bringing his girlfriend, Sarah." After this, they hung up and Troy headed downstairs to talk to his parents.

-----------------

"Who was that? On the phone?" Sharpay asked her twin brother as he hung up the phone. "Oh I was just talking to Troy, letting him know about New Years. He's coming, and so is Gabby, I think."

"Oh, they are coming?" She asked with a sad look on her face. Ryan knew how his sister felt about Troy. She had been in love with him ever since Kindergarden. They had always been the best of friends and at one point, they were even childhood boyfriend and girlfriend. Sharpay remembered the day Ryan got them married them in the playground, back in grade 1, although they were only kids, she still felt how much she loved him back then, and even more now. Ever since Troy had started going out with Gabriella, he had changed a lot towards her, this saddened Sharpay a lot, and made her become a lonely and quiet person. Some people said she was an "Ice Queen" for the fact that she never spoke to anybody besides the gang.

She didn't have anything against Gabriella, really she was a really nice girl, and she made Troy happy, but still whenever she saw troy and gabriella together, she couldn't help tears forming in her coffee coloured eyes.

"Shar?" Ryan suddently broke into her thoughts. "You're gonna be okay, right?" He asked her concerned at his sisters silence. "Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be fine. I've always been fine." She lied. _God_. She thought. _This is gonna be the worst New Years ever!_

-----------------

"Hello? Gabby hi! Finally, I've been trying to reach you for a while now. How are you?" Troy was glad Gabriella had finally picked up the phone, he wanted to tell her the news about the New Years Eve celebration. "Hi Troy, enjoying you break?" she asked him. "Well everything was going perfect, but then reality hit me, I'm working on the Chemistry assignment. Honestly Mr. Rogers has no feelings what so ever, he thinks we have no life! Why did he have to give us an assignment during Christmas break?" Gabriella laughed at how silly her boyfriend was being about homework. She didn't mind it too much herself, in fact she had done the assignmet the day it had been given out. "Oh don't be ridiculous Troy, you kno the teachers have to follow a curriculum. And besides you know what happens when you leave things for last minute! You don't get to enjoy your new car!" She laughed.

"Oh well **excuse me **for not been a nerd like you." Troy laughed as well. "Hey listen, Ryan called me and invited me to go to L.A with the gang for New Years, and well you know.. I was thinking maybe…we could – you know, get some troyella lovey-dovey time." He tried his best for his voice to sound seductive, yet all he got from his lovey was a laugh. "Oh boy, Troy, you don't change…" "Nope!" he admitted proudly. "Well I don't know, Troy, L.A. That's like 8 hours away. How are we getting there?" She didn't seem too convinced. "We're driving, half in my car, half in Ryan's. We all fit! Come on Gabs, I only wanna go if you go." He begged his girlfriend hoping she would agree, he really wanted to go. "Fine, I'll talk to my mom, but I don't think she'll have any trouble." She finally said, Troy smiled to himself.

"But I don't want to stay for too long, ok? I have things to do!" She demanded. "Fine, thanks babe. I LOVE YOU!" he said in a baby voice. "Bye!" she laughed and they hung up.

Just when he thought his holidays couldn't get any better. He imagined him and Gabriella alone, in L.A. Many things could happen, and he welcomed them all.

**A/N: I know right now the story seems more troyella ish, but don't worry soon it will be different.**


	3. Chapter 2  Roadtrip

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys, I was really scared about posting this story. Haha I guess I've seen some harsh reviews. But anyway, in this chapter we learn more about how Sharpay feels about Troy. But it isnt until next chapter that TroyPay begins. Don't want to spoil anything so im shutting up. ENJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW :) **

Ch 2 – Roadtrip

**December 30****th**

The gang was supposed to meet at Ryan and Sharpay's house. Almost everyone was there except for Troy and Gabriella. "OH MY GOD! I'm gonna kill Troy! I wanna go **NOW!**"

"Chad calm down." Taylor told her very aggravated boyfriend. "There they are!" Jason shouted as the gang saw Troy's vehicle turned the corner of the Evans' street.

"Troy, my man!" Chad hugged his best friend and then hit him on the chest playfully. "Where you been man!" Troy rubbed his chest where Chad had hit him and smiled at Sharpay who was standing nearby. "I was picking up Gabs. You know women take a long time to get ready."

"Oh shut up Bolton, you took hours to pick me up!" She blurted out. After everyone finished greeting eachother Ryan decided it was time to get organized to leave.

"Guys, okay here's the plan. There's only two cars, and there is ten of us. Zeke, you and Sarah can ride in my car."

"Yeah, Chad and Taylor you ride with us. I think Sharpay should ride with us too so no couples are disturbed." Troy said looking at Sharpay who just gave him a fake smile and sighed. "Sure, I'll ride with Troy." She said not without first shooting a deadly look to her brother for not have saved her of the situation. _Great, this roadship's gonna be the __**shit. **_She thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"Everyone got settled in the cars. In Troy's car, Gabriella was in front with Troy, obviously. Sharpay shared the back seat with Taylor and Chad, yet she felt as if she was by herself for both couples seemed to be in their own little world.

Sharpay stared out the window, but she could still see how the other couples were behaving with her peripheral vision. Slowly, she could feel herself falling asleep, although she could still hear the faint techno music that was playing in Troy's car.

---------

"Shar? Is that you?" Sharpay was entering one of the rooms in her L.A house. Troy was there, he was wearing a plastic hat that read _Happy New Year._ "There you are babe, I was waiting for you. It's almost midnight, and I don't want this year to end without first giving you one last kiss." Sharpay smiled as Troy wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers, leading her into a slow dance to the soft music that was playing in the background. Their noses were touching and she could feel his breath mix with hers.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Year!!!." Sharpay heard everyone cheering as the new year came and the old one left. Now the moment she was waiting for, Troy's lips came closer to hers making her tremble in his arms. "Shar" She heard him say, that sexy voice that made the small hairs on her neck arouse.

"Shar-" _Huh? What!_

--------

"Sharpay!" The blonde opened her eyes to see Troy calling from outside the car. He smiled whe he saw her eyes slide open. _What? Are we there yet? Can't be, California is two states away._

Sharpay looked around to see if she recognized the place. "Where are we?" "Oh we've stopped for breakfast, some people- " he coughed as to point the person out. "- Chad, were too hungry and didn't eat at home. But then again, neither did half of us, so we stopped here. Are you hungry?" Sharpay shook her head no yet she got off the car and entered the restaurant.

About an hour and countless pancackes later, the guys were staisfied and decided to continue the road trip.

"Do you guys know any road games?" Gabriella asked looking at the three teens that were occupying the rear seat. _God why can't I hate her. She's so nice and yet I feel like ripping her hair off just for having Troy's unique attention. _"No" She answered giving Gabriella the fakes smile she could pull off.

For the rest of the trip, they played Road ABC's, which was a game Chad came up with. Everyone was seeming to enjoy it, but Sharpay just stayed staring at the window, participating every now and then when she saw a sign with the letter that was up next.

-----------

There it was, the little house near the ocean where they would spend the last hours of this year that went and where many things were bound to happen. The cold December breeze rushed through their bodies as they unpacked the cars and entered the cabin. It was very nice and cozy inside, but since it was nearly 4 in the morning the gang decided not to tour and they all fell asleep in the living room right after their arrival.


	4. Chapter 3 The Party Part 1

**N/A: OMG! TODAT IS HSM2!! I heard theres gonna be some troypay in it. Oh well enough blah blah blah from me, here's the 3****rd**** chapter of **_**EVERLASTING LOVE**_**. To be honest I really don't know how long I want this to be, so prepare for anyhting lol.**

Chapter 3 - The Party _Part 1_

**December 31****st**

**11:00 AM**

The gang was all still asleep in the same spots as they had been the night before, showing no evidence that anyone had been awake at any time.

Taylor and Chad layed cuddled together on the floor next to the couch, Ryan was in one of the single armchairs, Zeke and Sarah we also squeezed into on of the other two armchairs.

Troy was asleep on the couch with Gabriella, yet his mind seemed to be focused on somebody else. _Sharpay?_ He opened his eyes faster than he could think. It was sort of a reflex, he couldn't stop thinking about what he was dreaming, and why Sharpay was there. I mean she was cute and everything but he wasn't too much into her. _Or am I?_ He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts, but the sudden movement woke Gabriella up.

She looked up to him with a questioning look. He smiled at her and passed his hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, as she was closing in for a morning kiss, her cellphone rung making her jump and Troy groan.

"Throw that thing away!" He squeaks as Gabriella laughs. She gets up from the couch stepping on Chad's right arm, causing him to wake up with a very fake cry that woke up the rest of the gang.

"GABRIELLA HONESTLY MAN! Watch where you're going!" He screams while rubbing his arm with his left hand. Gabriella shoots him a sorry look while continuing with her phone call.

Ryan grabs the cushion that had served him as pillow and threw it at Chad, getting a laugh from everybody else, and a deadly look from Chad.

"How did everybody sleep?" it was Kelsi's job to break the tension, and she succeeded. Everyone starting talking about how tired they had been from the night before and how great they had slept.

"Well, I believe we have a party to plan, Shar, you come with me we are going over to the market to buy chips and the other necessities. Chad! You are in charge of alcohol. There's a Beer Store across from the park, you got your brother's I.D?" Ryan seemed to be taking things very seriously.

"Obviously man! I don't go anywhere without it."

"Perfect! Let's go Shar –"

Sharpay got up and walked towards the door, looking at Troy who was still laying down on the couch. He smiled at her, yet he still felt uncomfortable. She was his friend, why was he thinking of her like that. _You're crazy Troy, if Gabby knew the things that went on in your head she would kill you. I mean she loves you. Oh God, don't let this go far, please!_

_------_

A couple of minutes later, everyone was getting ready and organizing everything for tonight.

Kelsi and Jason were in charge of the music and they were sitting in the living room floor going through every single CD that was in the Evans home, trying to find the most appropiate tunes for the party.

Gabriella and Troy were cleaning around the house, although Gabriella kept been interrupted by her cellphone. Troy wasn't very thrilled about the constant mysterious calls, yet he didn't really look into them.

Zeke and Sarah we in the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator and setting everything up. Zeke was going to bake some of his chocolate chip cookies, and snickerdoodle cookies, along with some muffins and cupcakes. Sarah loved to bake too, that was one of the main reasons they bonded so well. They had brought some of the ingridients and were starting to bake everything while Ryan and Sharpay went to the market to buy everything else.

------

**12:30 PM**

"How about some sushi?" Ryan asked looking at his sister expectantly, while walking by the fish and poultry section of the nearest supermarket.

"Eeeew! Not sushi! That's gross!" she wrinkled her nose up clearly disgusted by the thought of sushi.

"Hey! Just because you don't like seafood, doesn't mean everyone else doesn't like it."

"Fine! But if you get sushi, im buying the frozen pizzas and I don't even care what you say!"

"FINE!" Ryan stuck his toung out at his sister in a playful manner while she loaded the shopping cart with every other essential for the party, including soda, chips, the frozen pizzas Sharpay so much wanted, they also bought some individual frozen dinners for the remaining days which they would spend in the house before going back to Albuquerque.

"Hey how's that thing with Troy going?" Ryan turned his voice to a more serious voice. They were now in the cash register.

"What **thing**? There's no **thing **with Troy. He's with Gabriella you dumbass!" She responded.

"Well, you know what I meant. Your **forbidden** crush!" He laughed.

"You think it's funny don't you? You know what Ryan? Don't even talk to me!" She finished as she stormed out of the store with what seemed to be a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Wow, you really made her mad dude." The Cashier looked at Ryan with pity.

"Who's gonna help me with these bags!"

**2:00 PM**

"Chad, you **know** I know nothing about alcohol." Taylor looked at him while picking up a bottle oh what seemed to be a clear alcoholic beverage. "What is this?"

"That my dear apprentice is Vodka! We can take some of that." Chad boasted while wiggling his eyebrows obviously proud of his great knowledge about alcohol.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, they day you become a raging alcoholic, you won't be bragging so much."

"Here, lets take some of this, a bottle of tequila, ohh lets just hope Ryan picked up some lemon juice for some juicy Margaritas!" His mouth started to water. "Some Vodka, oh a bottle of Rum, _Ho Ho Ho and a bottle of Rum!_ ARGH!" He laughed as he made a cheap immitation of what seemed to be a pirate.

"You need help!" Taylor sighed as she kept looking around the store, a store in which she had never been before feeling a little awkward.

After buying everything they needed showing Chad's older brother's I.D card, they headed out of the store and towards Troy's car, which they had borrowed.

"Hun, you're lucky you look just like Brad, babe because that whole I.D thing you just pulled off is quite dangerous!"

"See? Aren't you proud you got such a smart boyfriend? With amazing good looks? Because let me tell you something, Brad and I are like the black versions of Brad Pitt and Chad Michael Murray, we're smoking hot! Or so chicks say."

"Oh don't make me laugh!"

"You don't think I'm smoking?" He gasped. Then he made a baby-like face.

"Awee you're so cute!!" She leans in closer to him a gives him a tiny peck on his lips. "Don't forget we are supposed to pick up lunch."

---------

**4:30 PM**

"Wow Chad that was great food, where did you get this?" Troy said while licking the tips of his fingers.

"Oh its right by the beer store, I think its sort of a family restaurant/take outish place. I really don't know what they sold in there but it was the three C's Close, Cheap and Close. Did I mention it was **cheap**?"

"Hey guys Sharpay and I brought some food for tonight, but Zeke we're gonna need the oven for a bit to heat up the frozen pizzas." Ryan reported to the rest of the gang but directed the last bit to Zeke who still had his baking apron on.

"Oh yeah, no problem Ry, we're almost done the las batch of cupcakes and then the oven is all yours."

"Wow, I can't believe this is our first New Years Eve without out parents watching our every move!" Now it was Jason speaking.

He was sitting on the couch with Kelsi, who just looked at him with a grin on her face. He gave her a peck on the lips but immediately turned it into a make out session.

"Hey! HO! WHOA!" Everyone started shouting things at Jason and Kelsi. They just broke off from each other and blushed.

"Get a room guys!" Chad scolded them in a joking manner.

The fun was broken up by Gabriella's cellphone ringing again. Troy looked at her as she blushed and went off to answer her call.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN! Lmao a little cliffhanger, I'm sorry!! But guys look at the bright side! High School Musical 2 is on in an hour! OMG!**


	5. Chapter 4  The Party Part 2

**A/N: Hey how did everyone like HSM 2? I LOVED IT. I dunno abt you but I saw a lot of Zashley connections there. Loved it! Though I almost cried w/ Sharpay at the end and really wanted Troy to be with her and sing w/ her haha. Well anyway, here's part 2 of the chapter.**

Chapter 4 – The Party _Part 2_

**8:00 PM**

Everything was set and running in order to receive the New Year which was just four hours away.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!" Chad screamed as he jumped down a set of stairs that separated the dinning room from the living room. All the furniture was cornered and there was a big dancing space in the middle of the living room.

This was actually a very comfortable house. Since the Evan's family only used it for the summer it was actually quite small, but a positive vibe ran throughout every corner of this beach house. There were four bedrooms, the Master bedroom, Sharpay had her own furnished bedroom and so did Ryan, and there was a guest bedroom.

The boys, that is Chad, Troy, Jason and Zeke were all sharing the Guest bedroom which consisted of two twin beds, a couch and a sleeping bag on the floor.

The girls were sharing the Master bedroom. Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor were sharing the King sized bed while Sarah preferred to sleep on the arm chair/futon that was next to the bed.

The party was getting started. Ryan had invited some of his neighbours which he and Sharpay knew since they were little kids. Everyone seemed to be enjoying every second of the party. Jason and Kelsi were dancing in the middle of the living room. Jason with a beer in his hand and Kelsi looked quite disgusted.

"No seriously, you should try it! I mean it relieves every one of your muscles!" He insisted.

"No! I told you already I don't drink, besides the only muscle it will relax is my stomach after I puke from the smell!" She replied.

"What?!" Jason screamed, he couldn't really hear her because of the loud music. Now, Benny Benassi's California Dreams was bring the party alive.

"I said – you – STINK!" She yelled back.

"What?!" Jason laughed. "Never mind!" Kelsi finally gave up and continued dancing to the hip music.

Ryan was also dancing, he shared this dance with one of his neighbourhood friends. She seemed to really bust his moves.

--------

**10:30 PM**

Troy had a very special evening planned for Gabriella. He wanted to make this night magical for the both of them. He was walking in the garden of the Evan's vacation home. It had a clear view of the deep blue ocean, for this house was indeed a beach house. Yet he felt no desire to go near that water. The cold breeze completely blocked any thought of swimming.

He was waiting for Gabriella. He already texted her five times telling her to meet him there but she didn't seem to answer his texts.

Truth was, Troy hadn't really seen Gabriella since the last mysterious call. He thought maybe she was just getting ready but he was beginning to believe his special evening was not going to go as planned. Troy took out his cellphone again and instead of sending a message he dialed her number. _Where could she be?_

_---------_

Just then his thoughs were interrupted by the figure of a petite blonde sitting on one of the benches that were in the garden. _Sharpay._ She had her feet up on the bench and her arms were carefully wrapped around her knees, making a small nest for her to bury her head in.

Sharpay heard some footsteps and she slowly lifted her head from her arms, just to see him standing right in front of her. _Troy._

"Hi" She smile towards him.

"Hey! What are you doing here, I mean its cold. Aren't you cold?" He could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Oh well, ever since I was little, this has been my favorite spot in the house. I mean it has a clear view of the sea, and been surrounded by my mother's flowers, it brings a feeling of peace." She sighed. "What are **you** doing here?"

"I – I – I was just waiting for Gabby, she's supposed to meet me here." He spoke dazzled by how beautiful Sharpay looked. "Y-You look g-good Shar-"

Sharpay was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of light blue jeans, with a tiara on her head. Very Sharpay. Troy had seen this outfit on her before, since it was one of her favorites but he had never really noticed how beautiful it made her look. The pink just brought out the blush in her cheeks and the red in her lips. _Those lips. _And the outfit just highlighted her slender figure.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She chuckled.

"Why thank you Madame" God how much did she love when he smiled at her.

They kept looking at each other, smiling for what seemed like ages. Then, finally Troy decided to speak up.

"Shar – What happened to us?" He questioned. "I don't understand, I mean we were so close and now – we barely have time to talk."

_What happened? I'll tell you what happened Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez, that's what happened!_

"What do you mean?" She decided to say instead.

"Well, I feel like I barely know you any more" he continued. Now** he **was carrying a sad tone in his voice. Sharpay just stood there gazing at his ocean blue eyes. She felt hypnotized by him, but the amazing spell was broking when they both heard the patio door being shut.

"Troy-?

Troy turned to see Gabriella enter the garden. He smiled as she came up to him. He greeted her with a tender yet passionate kiss.

Sharpay felt as though a dagger had gone through her chest and into her heart. She could even feel her breathing slow down. _Why! Why does it hurt so much?_ She was used to seen them kiss all the time. But some how this was different. She had felt something different with Troy tonight. Something called hope. Yet this hope was shattered the minute Gabriella entered the garden and all of Troy's focus went to her.

Sharpay fought the urge to cry and held back those tears that were slowly making their way down her face. Without been noticed, she wiped her tears away and walked into the house.

--------

Sharpay ran past the living room and into the hall that led to the bedrooms. She went into her room and slammed the door making her room shake.

She leaned agains her bedroom door and slowly slid down to the floor when she remained in a fetal position while her tears were freely streaming down her face.

----------

Gabriella immeadiately ended that passionate kiss with which she had been received. Troy looked at her confused only to find a couple of tears hanging from her eyes. He softly wiped away those tears and closed in again only to be rejected once again by Gabriella who turned her head.

"Whats wrong Gabby?" Troy asked her, placing his right hand on her chin and turning her head to look at him.

Right then, Gabriella broke down. She was crying harder than Troy had ever seen her cry. He eyes were full of shame and disappointment and Troy just couldn't understand what was going on with her.

"Baby please tell me! I'm starting to worry about you!" He pleaded, while wrapping his arms around her. Gabriella quickly pushed him away.

"No! Troy!" She cried, her sobs were becoming even louder. Troy suspected the people in the party could even hear her cry. "I can't do this anymore. I – I –"

"Hey, what ever it is, you know you can tell me. We're in this together. If something hurts you, it hurts me. I love you." He smiled towards his visibly hurting girlfriend.

"See that's the point!" Gabriella shouted. "I don't!"

--------

Sharpay had gotten up from the floor and moved over to her bed where she layed face down, with her face buried into a pillow so her loud and painful cries couldn't be heard.

_Please God. Help me! _Her sobs became even louder now, making it more difficult for Sharpay to breathe. _I don't want to love him anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore. Please. God Please._

She turned sideways on her bed, with the pillow that had been soaking up her tears held tight in an embrace. Sharpay was quietly whimpering and sniffling while more tears rolled down her face.

--------

Troy stared at Gabriella in shock. "What?" He didn't understand exactly what she meant. Or maybe he did, he just didn't want to.

"Troy I can't lie to you anymore. It just hurts so much! You don't deserve me." She sobbed once again. Troy was slowly backing away from her shaking his head 'no'.

"Those phone calls" Troy added. "Those phone calls have something to do with this don't they!" He screamed at Gabriella which made her sob even more. He was doing his best to hold his tears in but was doing a lousy job seeing as he immediately felt an ache in his heart and a wet tear rolling down his left cheek.

"Troy. I – I found someone." She triend to get closer to him but he just kept backing up. "At first I tried to ignore him but he kept insisting for me to go out with him!"

"Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?!"

"No! see, I thought if I went out with him that time, he'd leave me alone but…" She lowered her head.

"We continued going out and things kept progressing." She looked at Troy. "I love him Troy. And I know you don't deserve this, but neither do I. I deserve to be with someone I love, don't you think?"

"Get out" The tears in his eyes were more evident now.

"What?!" Gabriella didn't see to have heard that last bit.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Troy please" She pleaded. "listen to me!"

" I DID! Okay? And it was a waste of time! Just like all this time I've spent with you!" He sighed trying to calm down but his anger had gotten the best of him. He couldn't remember a time where he had been more angry at someone.

"Troy, please" Gabriella had her hand covering her mouth while more shameful tears invaded her tanned face.

Troy broke down and fell to the floor on to his knees. He cried even more and harder. Gabriella felt how her heart broke too. Her intention was never to hurt him. That was the main reason why she had told him all of this today. She really cared for him, but just not in that way. At least not anymore.


End file.
